dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch vs Vindicator
Witch vs Vindicator '''is a DBX by IanTEB. Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Pre-Fight (King of Science) A Witch is at their Witch House making Potion of Harming II. Then suddenly her door is broken down by Vindicator. Vindicator: I'm the better Villager looking Hostile Mob! Witch: Hehehe! Witch: We'll see about that little boy. Vindicator pulls out his axe and the Witch pulls out Potions of Harming. Fight (Blue Battle Music) The Witch throws the potion of Harming II that she was making before Vindicator came at Vindicator. Vindicator: Ouch! What is in that crap! Witch: Not much, just acid. Vindicator runs up to the Witch and swings his axe at her twice, the Witch manages to duck under and avoid both of the swings, she then slaps Vindicator. Vindicator: AAHHHH!!!! Vindicator tries to ram the Witch into the wall, but he ends up running into the wall and breaking it with his axe, this makes him fall out of the Witch House. The Witch then jumps out of her Witch House and lands on Vindicator's back, then you can hear a crack. The Witch then jumps up from Vindicator, the Witch then see's a cave nearby, the Witch grabs Vindicator and spins him around and then throws Vindicator into the cave. The Witch then jumps down the cave and lands on Vindicator again. Then Vindicator takes out his axe and starts fighting the Witch, the Witch dodges a couple of times and gets hit a couple of times, then a Creeper comes near them. Witch & Vindicator: Oh... Right before the Creeper blows up the Witch throws a potion of Weakness at Vindicator to make him take more damage. The Creeper blows up causing both Vindicator and the Witch to go flying, Vindicator gets hit by a stone wall, causing him to stop flying, but the Witch keeps flying into lava. Witch: AHHH!!!! The Witch quickly throws a Potion of Fire Resistance at herself making her immune to fire. Vindicator is still knocked out by the Creeper, so the Witch runs down the cave and finds him, she then sees a pit, the Witch takes Vindicator, who's still knocked out and throws him down, but when she looks down the pit, she realizes that she had thrown him into a stronghold and an End Portal. Witch: That's awfully convenient. The Witch then gets pushed into the pit by a group of Zombies. She flies out of the portal and lands right next to Vindicator, who has is axe ready and attacks the Witch right in the stomach, making her fly straight into the Ender Dragon, she lands almost fainted. Vindicator: Hehe... Then the Vindicator sees around 20 Ender-Man, he stares at them wondering what they are, the Ender-Men start attacking the Vindicator. Vindicator: AHHH!!! STOP!!! Vindicator then faints, the Witch stands up almost entirely knocked out. Witch: Yes.... K.O.! Results Winner: Witch Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:DBXs with Music